deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Beyond Birthday
Beyond Birthday (ビヨンド バースデイ,Biyondo Bāsudei) znany również jako Rue Ryūzaki. Wychowanek Wammy's House, miał zostać następcą L'a. Seryjny morderca z Los Angeles, główny antagonista w powieści Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, zostaje wspomniany też w mandze i anime Death Note oraz w filmie L: Change The World. Wygląd Beyond jest bardzo podobny do L'a - specjalnie upodobnia się do słynnego detektywa. Ma ciemne włosy oraz podkrążone oczy. Jest zgarbiony, często porusza się na czworakach. Przeważnie ubrany jest, podobnie jak L, w białą bluzkę i dżinsy. Używa makijażu, żeby upodobnić się do L'a. Osobowość Beyond urodził się z Oczami Shinigami, co spowodowało, że widział daty śmierci innych ludzi. Śmierć towarzyszyła mu od zawsze, przez co zwykł mawiać, że „chce zobaczyć już tylko śmierć Świata”. Mello określił jego śmiech, jako „śmiech Shinigami”. Nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia w związku z odbieraniem życia, przeświadczony o tym, że przecież tego dnia i tak by musiały jakoś umrzeć. Nie widzi różnicy w tym, czy ginie osoba młoda, małe dziecko, czy też dorosły. Nie ma skrupułów przed zaatakowaniem Misory, aby „wypróbować ją”. Czuje w sobie chorobliwy przymus do prześcignięcia L. Swoimi zbrodniami rzuca on wyzwanie L, a ten odpowiada, co prowadzi do wyścigu dwóch geniuszy. Jest bardzo inteligentny. Razem z A byli pierwszymi, co osiągnęli poziom L'a i mieli być jego zastępcami. Obmyśla plan szczegółowo, wybiegając w przyszłość. Zarówno on jak i A byli pierwszymi następcami L'a. Po zamordowaniu 3 osób, próbował popełnić samobójstwo poprzez podpalenie, żeby pozbyć się śladów odcisków palców, lecz został powstrzymany przez Misorę i aresztowany. Zmarł w więzieniu na zawał serca poprzez wpisanie imienia i nazwiska do notatnika. Fabuła Death Note: Another Note L: Change the WorLd thumb|250px|right|Komputer L'a i nieaktywny kontakt „B” Jest wspomniany przy rozmowie Watariego i L'a, gdy założyciel Wammy's House wspomina detektywowi, że ten musi ufać Naomi Misorze, skoro współpracuje z nią już drugi raz - zarówno przy sprawie BB, jak i przy próbie rozpracowania Kiry. Później prawdopodobnie to właśnie on jest ukazany pod literą „B” na komputerze L'a. Jest ustawiony jako kontakt nieaktywny. Ofiary Believe Bridesmaid Pierwszą jego ofiarą był 44-letni niezależny pisarz Believe Bridesmaid, który został odurzony lekami a następnie uduszony 31 lipca 2002 roku. Klatka piersiowa ofiary została pocięta a na miejscu zdarzenia zostały znalezione 4 lalki Wara Ningyo. Patrząc na zdjęcia z autopsji, Naomi Misora dowiaduje się, że rany przypominają cyfry. Quarter Queen Drugie morderstwo nastąpiło 4 dni później, 4 sierpnia. Ofiara, 13-letnia Quarter Queen została odurzona przed śmiercią, następstwem tego był uraz czaszki. Jej oczy zostały wydłubane, a na miejscu zdarzenia znaleziono 3 lalki Wara Ningyo. Backyard Bottomslash Trzecie morderstwo nastąpiło 9 dni po zabójstwie Quarter Queen. Backyard Bottomslash była 26-letnią pracownicą banku. W tym przypadku Beyond Birthday chciał się dowiedzieć czy człowiek może umrzeć w wyniku wewnętrznego krwotoku bez pęknięcia żadnych narządów wewnętrznych. Odurzył swoją ofiarę, związał i zaczął masakrować jej lewe ramię bez przebicia jej skóry. Kiedy to nie zadziałało, jej śmierć została spowodowana poprzez wykrwawienie się, a jej prawa noga i lewa ręka zostały odcięte. Prawa noga została znaleziona w wannie, a lewa ręka zabrana przez Beyonda. Na miejscu zdarzenia znaleziono 2 lalki Wara Ningyo przybite do ściany. Beyond Birthday Ostatnią ofiarą miał być on sam - próbował popełnić samobójstwo przez podpalenie, jednak został uratowany w ostatnim momencie przez Naomi Misorę. Ciekawostki * Lubi jeść dżem. Jest to jego ulubiony pokarm. Podobnie jak czekolada u Mello, oraz słodycze u L. Czasem trzymał go w lodówkach ofiar. * Beyond wspomina, że był fanem mangi Akazukin Chacha gdy był młodszy, jednak nie wiemy czy to prawda. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wammy's House Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Ludzie z Oczyma Shinigami